


Merry Christmas, Nick

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: I don't own Grimm. Don't sue me.





	Merry Christmas, Nick

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Grimm. Don't sue me.

It's been 3 months since Nick discovered he is a Grimm. And Christmas is fast approaching. Sure he has friends, but the fledgling Grimm feels alone. His aunt is dead. Juliet left him.

A voice brought Nick out of his thoughts. "Merry Christmas, Nick." Nick turned around to see Adalind.

"You celebrate Christmas?" Nick asked incredulously.

Adalind arched an eyebrow. "Doesn't everybody?" She retorted. "Christmas is one of the few days in the year that people are forced to be nice to one another. Some people would say that's childish, cliche, naive. But I have to say those are pretty cynical." Adalind recalled the few Christmas memories she enjoyed.

"And speaking of which. I acquired something very rare in a recent case I was a part of. Something you would be interested in." She reached for a large book. "This is a grimoire. A collection of spells. And written by a Grimm. It also contains tales of a Grimm acquiring talents from a Hexenbiest. I figured you could put it to good use." She handed the Christmas gift to the Portland Grimm.

Nick chose to accept the gift as intended. "Thank you. Merry Christmas, Adalind." Nick said honestly & heartfelt. He spotted a sprig of mistletoe. "I am going to give you a present Adalind. Close your eyes."

Adalind did as requested. She felt something soft & warm touch her lips. And she reciprocated. She sighed in relief.

-

The next day, Nick woke up to see Adalind snuggled up to him. She moaned. "Best Christmas ever." She announced.


End file.
